


'I hate and love my dog at the same exact time'

by lofiuv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: In which you and your friendboth caratsend up in the path of a clumsy seventeen memberthe day before the concertand his very graceful dog





	'I hate and love my dog at the same exact time'

\- mmk so you're into kpop okay you like kpop  
\- you're friend has started getting into kpop  
\- let's call her  
\- ashley  
\- ok so ashley has started getting into kpop and she likes the group SEVENTEEN  
\- she especially likes  
\- dUN FUN DUN  
\- jihoon  
\- she loves jihoon because she thinks he's so small and fluffy and such a cute baby she's basically in LOVE with lee jihoon  
\- so you're glad your friend is into SVT cus you have a fellow friend that's a caRAT!!  
\- you warn her about bias wreckers and stuff  
\- she's like 'i won't get a bias wrecker!! that would never happen in L O Y A L to my adorable bitter baby jihoon'  
\- and you're 'okay then!!!! you do you when you get bias wrecker that's your own fault'  
\- she doesn't believe that she will get bias wrecker but you don't care lol it's her own fault  
\- then the fateful day came  
\- she was watching a SVT live performance  
\- mansae to be exact  
\- and you know that move near the end where someone's singing between the members and then the members stand in front of them and another member pops up??  
\- that's what mADE HER SWITCH TF OUT  
\- L I T E R A L L Y  
\- kim mingyu popped out of nOWHERE  
\- she was like 'oh sHIT'  
\- she didn't really pay attention to mingyu so you were fine with it  
\- 'wow i like i um that mingyu guy really um' she's coughing and everything  
\- 'that, my dear ashley, is the meaning of being bias wrecked'  
\- 'it feels good and bad at the same time???? wow!!!!'  
\- she eventually becomes a mingyu stan  
\- L M A O  
\- you two are great mingyu stans !! can you believe ??? best friends that ultimate bias the same guy hOW COOL and problematic IS THAT  
\- but none of you are like defensive over him and get jealous cus he's just a bias lolol  
\- so it's the summer now  
\- SEVENTEEN is going on a world tour !!  
\- you wished and hoped thaT tHEY WERE CONING TO YOIR COUNTRY  
\- they weren't sadly :(( monsta x did though and you went to their concert with ashley and it was litty  
\- well they didn't come to your country they went to a country near yours like if you live in england they went to germany and that's close lol  
\- but seventeen wasn't coming to any neighbouring countries of your country :((  
\- but ashley is your best friend. not only your best friend but your RICH best friend  
\- so ashley's parents buy you guys first class tickets to The United States of America !!!  
\- they even bought you guys the concert tickets, the hi-touch tickets and photo op tickets!!  
\- they treated you both wELL!!  
\- 'we bought it for you guys because they seem to give you guys happiness!!'  
\- but ashley's parents and your parents are like best friends though like they do everything together.  
\- planning a trip? together eating breakfast? together  
\- they were like family to you  
\- so you besties are going to america and your family is going on a holiday vacation to france!!  
\- if you're french i'm sorry they're not going to france they went to germany as if you're german they went to spain idk anywhere you ever wanted to go okay!! it's your choice !!  
\- also - if you're american then ashley's parents just bought you the concert tickets lol  
\- so you and your friend ashley are on the plane  
\- it was an american airline tHAY ALSO HAD KPOP BLESS TF UP  
\- i relate to this so much cus i took a flight that had kpop and it had all the bops !! it was KARA, TAEMIN, BIG BANG ALL THAY WOWOWOWOWOW I WAS HUPEEEE  
\- it also had seondal: the man who sells the river which is a great film that EVERYONE should watch i love it !!  
\- ^ unrelated to the story sorrY!  
\- the flight was great the food was surprisingly okay because airplane food is ugly but this was okay because it was first class  
\- you had sPACE !!  
\- there wasn't an annoying kid who reclines into your seat  
\- it was AMAZING!!  
\- 9138292938/10  
\- your flight was in the night so you guys arrived at like 11 in the morning which meant you JAS BREAKFADT ON THE PLANE  
\- OH YES AIRPLANE BREKAFAST IS THE B E S T !! I LOVE ITTTTT  
\- so littttt and good gosh i love airplanes  
\- as if you couldn't tell sorry lmao  
\- your parents also gave you money to spend at the airport so you spent some money on some food and pERFUME MHMM MANS HAS TO SMELL V V GOOD  
\- skip skip skip  
\- the hotel is 5 stars okay  
\- you miss your parents a bit and call them and tell them you love them  
\- did i mention you're going to 2 concerts - one in LA the other in NY  
\- i'm telling you now  
\- so you're in LA rn and you decide to do some exploring with ashley before you get jet lag  
\- you've unpacked into the hotel cus you're gonna be there for 2 weeks then you're gonna go to NY and then you're gonna go to your families and join them on their vacation :)))  
\- aka the best summer eV ER  
\- you and your friend are walking around when suddenly  
\- AN ANIME STORE  
\- you quickly walk into there and just inhale the scent of your fellow anime lovers  
\- amazing  
\- you buy a bunch of anime merch!! any merch you like !!  
\- you end up spending $50  
\- there's a kpop store next to it  
\- you buy a carat bong and a mx lightstick and some other merch  
\- after that 1 hour of shopping  
\- you two look for something to eat  
\- there's this wonderful starbucks that's 10 minutes away  
\- you go there and get a cold drink because its hot asf who drinks hot chOCOLATE IN 30 DEGREES WEATHER ??  
\- not me for sure but if you do i'm not judging you  
\- you also get a cookie and start making your way back to the hotel  
\- you and ashley are making jokes you know having a good time  
\- until suddenly  
\- ashley gets S E R I O U S  
\- oH nOoO  
\- 'i have something to confess. i don't stan kim mingyu anymore. i stan wen junhui. he's a fine chinese man'  
\- and you're like 'wE STAN DIFFERENT PEOPLE NOW AYE WE ARENT EXAXTLY THE SAME WOOOOOOOO'  
\- you're both happy because people used to call you guys emotional twins due to both stanning mingyu and the same groups and doing everything together  
\- lmao  
\- the concert is in two days so you guys reach back to the hotel, shower and pass tf out on your beds

 

part two anyone????


End file.
